A Core Center is planned to integrate, coordinate, and foster high quality, interdisciplinary research related to cystic fibrosis by established and newly recruited investigators. The overall objectives of this Center are to determine and understand the primary pathogenetic process, elucidate the pulmonary and exocrine gland pathophysiology, and develop improved methods of management of this disease. The proposed Core Center will provide for expansion of the scientific base for CF research through recruitment and funding of feasibility projects. It will improve integration and coordination of the various CF-related research projects by strengthening a network of core facilities and the administrative structure of the Center. This Core Center will also provide for increased input of information into the research program and expanded communication with other CF research efforts. Twelve new feasibility projects will be integrated with eight program project grants and 14 other independently funded projects to form the Research Program. Two new scientific working groups have evolved (Secretions and Host Defense Mechanisms/Pulmonary Infection). The Center projects will use the nine core facilities, which include a Patient Core of more than 450 CF patients. Additional Core facilities include Administration, Data Processing/Computer, Pulmonary Function, Endoscopy, Microbiology, Morphology, Mucin, and Instrumentation/Service. Recruitment of researchers and communication will be addressed in part through an Enrichment Program of guest lecturers and an Annual Working Conference of invited participants and investigators from this program and other cystic fibrosis research centers. The conference topics will reflect the Core Center's major research areas.